


Padfoot and Hermione untitled fic

by last_days



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bondage, Collars, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Leashes, Other, anal plug tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_days/pseuds/last_days
Summary: Hermione LOVES dogs, and it just so happens that Sirius Black's animagus form Padfoot, is a really good looking dog. Set in the summer between fourth and fifth year. Please read tags to know what you're about to get into!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Padfoot, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader, so all mistakes are mine, sorry.

The old clock in the Ancient and Noble house of Black, aka 12 Grimwald, rang out the midnight hour. As stealthily as she could, Hermione tip-toed out of the room she shared with Ginny, and went up the flight of stairs to the bedroom where Sirius was. After closing the door it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the weak light coming in from the street below, through the mostly closed curtains. Once she could see, Hermione noticed the large Grim sleeping in the center of the bed. Exactly who she wanted to see. 

It was Hermione’s deepest, most closeted secrets. Her first had been Thor, a neighbor’s husky when she was just barely 11. Then once she had found out about magic and came to live in Hogwarts, she had met Fang. He had been her second, and most enthusiastic lover. It was difficult to get alone time though, being on the castle grounds, and trying not to give anything away to Hagrid, Harry, or Ron. 

Then third year came. And so did she, alot. The time-turner was a great way to get more time with her canine lover. But he was still just a dog, and like Thor, was quick to get off. Sometimes before the knot even entered her all the way. It was also hard to get them to mount sometimes. She had to very patiently train them in what she wanted. But the Grim, this was a canine that was also a man. A man who happened to be her best friend’s godfather. And who happened to have spent the last decade plus in prison. She doubted he was getting off with the dementors nearby.

Which is why she was hoping that even if he didn’t want to fuck her, he wouldn’t tell anyone. But she was really, really hoping he would fuck her. Padfoot that is, not Sirius. Quietly she slipped the dressing gown (her only clothing) off. With it pooled on the floor at her feet, Hermione walked naked to the bed and slowly climbed on. She gently started to pet the large, black dog; concentrating on the groin range. She was hoping to wake his cock up before he woke up, as then he would be less likely to think before acting. He was a Gryffindor though, and she happened to know they liked to act first.

It only took a few minutes for the pink, shiny cock started to emerge from the sheath. Once it did Hermione leaned down and took the small piece of dogcock into her salivating mouth. It had a strong, musky scent that drove her nuts. As more and more started to poke out of the sheath Hermione felt it start to hit the back of her throat, he was a big one then. That made her so freaking wet. Thor had a thin, five inch cock, that worked perfectly for her small prepubescent body. Fang was much wider, but not much longer. Which was perfect for her growing body. But lately she has needed more. And Padfoot had more to spare it would seem.

As the hard cock hit the back of her throat and started to go down her esophagus Hermione looked up, and saw the dark eyes watching her with what she hoped was lust. She swallowed once, then twice, and the large animal whined in the back of it’s throat. Pulling off, she continued to stroke the cock with her hand. “I want you to fuck me Padfoot. I want your hard dog cock to thrash me, knot me, and use me. Can I have that Padfoot, please. Will you fuck me until we both scream?” Hermione asked breathlessly. 

Padfoot jumped up and padded backward a few steps, turning into Sirius. He quickly flicked the lights on. Hermione started fretting that he was going to yell at, and tell everyone her long kept secret. Instead Sirius picked up his wand and cast a silencing spell on the room. Hermione perked up, that was good, right? He stared her down for a few seconds, and then asked,“are you sure you want what you’re asking for?”

Nodding her head frantically, “oh please, I love when Fang fucks me. But he’s just a dog and doesn’t always do things right. I want Padfoot so much, I’ve been dreaming about it since before I knew the Grim was you!”

With a nod Sirius pointed his wand at her and cast a few spells. She wasn’t entirely sure what he had done, but she could feel a tingling in her pussy, and it felt tighter, maybe? Then she could feel something pushing into her ass. She had only been entered there a few times by accident, but this time it wasn’t unpleasant. When she looked down she could see a fluffy tail poking out of the plug in her anal cavity. She waved it a few times to realize that she could control the movements. Neat!

Next she felt something wrap around her neck. Reaching up she felt it was a leather collar, she could feel the cold metal of a tag hanging down. She tried to look down to see what the tag said, but the collar was too tight for her to pull it out far enough down to see. Though it was by no means too tight, in fact it was just perfect. She had never considered getting a tail or collar when she was going to fuck one of her canine lovers, and now she was wondering why. It made her feel even more like a bitch. With that feeling she got into position in the middle of the bed.

Laying her forearms flat on the mattress she pressed her face in between them, settling on her knees, putting her ass into the perfect mounting position. Sirius stared at the hot teenage slag that just begged him to be fucked, and turning back into Padfoot. His cock was still incredibly hard, but he wanted to make sure she was really ready for him before mounting her tight ass. Padding behind her and as she moved her tail to the side he flicked his long, dexterous tongue out and licked her from her clit to her plugged asshole. Knowing there was a silencing spell in place, Hermione didn’t even try to hold back her loud moan.

With that implicit permission he started lapping at her cunt like it was an ice cream cone on a blistering hot day. Hermione was in heaven, rarely had Thor or Fang take the time to really sop up her cunt like this. Keening after just a few minutes of this treatment, she was already about to cum. Paying closer attention to her little, stiff clit Padfoot brought the teen witch to a screaming orgasm. Feeling quite proud of himself, he didn’t give her time to recover. Instead he stepped back, and then reared up. With his front paws her hugged the slim waist, and brought her back, even as his hips slammed forward.

On the first thrust his aim was true, and he buried about half of his rock hard cock into her tight, teenage twat. Hermione was tossed into another quick orgasm as she was filled for the first time that night. The plug in her ass, and the magical tightening of her cunt made it easier for her to squeeze tightly on the hard invader. Padfoot danced a little as he adjusted to get a better angle, then he pulled out and slammed all the way back in. Hermione cried out into the mattress as Padfoot started up an inhuman pace.

Padfoot’s tongue lulled out in a happy canine grin as he continued to positively pound the young witch hanging off his cock. Though he had though of it several times over the years since he became an animungus, he had never actually had a witch willing to let him dominate and fuck her like this before. As his knot started to swell he knew that he was going to have to repeat this as often as he could. Afterall he had snuck onto Hogwarts grounds before, he could do it again. 

Hermione felt the bulbous flesh of the knot start to get bigger with each thrust, she knew soon that it would tie them together, and that was always her favorite part. It had always been hard to get Thor and Fang to stay still for very long though. Thankfully she would be able to tell Padfood what she wanted, and he would understand her in a way a real dog never could. As the knot started to catch more, in a way it never had before, she finally understood what spell Sirius had done. He’d created a tight ring of muscle around the opening of her cunt, just like a canine female had, to catch the knot and really tie them together. Perfect!

After a few more blisteringly fast thrusts Padfoot wasn’t able to pull out past the knot anymore. They were tied. He didn’t let that stop him though, as there was about an inch and half of cock after his knot, so he was still able to do fast, deep, small thrusts. Hermione was keening again as this new type of thrust rubbed the knot on her g-spot, and the flat head of the large cock pressed perfectly against her cervix. She could feel the first hot jets of dog cum shoot through the opening and hit the back of her womb. 

Padfoot snuffled at the back of her head with his snout as his cock filled her womb with his cum, still jerking slightly with his hips. He tightened his front paws around her waist, and rested more of his weight on her body as he continued to fill her up. He could actually feel her belly grow as he continued to fill her, and his knot kept all of his hot cum inside of her. Hermione was mumbling random things like, “good dog”, and “you fucked your bitch so good”, and other random affirmations of how good a lover he had been. His chest filled with pride, even as his sluggish mind started thinking of what else he’d love to do to this tight, little snatch. She was definitely going to be his bitch for now on. 

It took a good twenty minutes for his knot to shrink enough for him to pull out without hurting her, and they both loved every awesome minute of it. Since most of the cum was directly in her womb, and her cervix was quite tight without the head of his cock pushing it open, very little cume flowed out when he dismounted her. Hermione fell over onto her side, and felt her cum belly. It was almost like she was pregnant with his puppies. She drifted on this fantasy for a bit, not realizing her canine lover was no longer a canine.

The man watched the little witch off in her own world on his bed. She was practically petting her cumbelly, filled with his cum! Her tail was happily thumping against the mattress, though she didn’t seem to notice. The dog tag around her neck flared in the light, and he could read what he had put on it, “Padbitch”. His bitch. While she was off in her own ‘just been fucked land’ he quietly transfigured a footstool into something more appropriate for this occasion. It became a bitch post, with straps to tie a squirmy bitch down. And squirm, or not, he was going to tie he to the bench and fuck her again. 

With quiet amusement her conjured a leash and attached it to her collar. That got her attention, she stared up at him in lust. With a gentle tug he got her up and moving, she crawled to the end of the bed. As she was about to stand he gave a gentle tug to tell her not to. With a smirk she got back on her hands and knees and crawled over to the new creation he led her to. There was a large padded board, with two vertical t-bars, each with leather lashes. Once she was positioned with one post against her bent thighs, and the other under her chin she felt him magically tie her to the contraption. 

With one strap over her lower back, tying her to the biggest post, and the other attached to her collar, she was barely able to move. Then she felt more straps around her spread ankles, and cuffs on her wrists. She was now completely immobile, and more than ready to be fucked again. She wagged her tail, as it was the only part of her body able to move, and she wanted to entice the man back into the dog she needed. 

Sirius studied the teenager wondering what else she would let him do to her, he had so many ideas. He wanted to pierce her nipples, and her clit, but he was sure he would have to wait till another encounter before he could do that. He also wondered how much tighter her little ass would be. Alas, he would save those for another time, tonight he decided to see just how big her cumbelly could get. With this in mind he cast another spell on her twat, to make sure that no cum could leak out, but that he could still fuck her.

Once satisfied with his next course of action he waved his wand at himself and whisked away his clothes. He was standing over her, naked, as a man, and she saw his human cock for the first time. She realized now why his canine cock was so big, his human cock was way above average. And for the first time she considered what it would be like to be fucked by a human, weird.

After jerking off staring at the prone girl for a few minutes, his cock started to get hard again. Once he was as hard as his human cock could get, he transformed back into his animagus form. After a few cursory licks, the large Grim mounted the small teenager again. His front paws holding tightly to her waist he humped her ass. Once she moved her tail out of the way he slid right in, as though her tight passage was just made for his cock. Now that he didn’t have to worry about pushing her tiny body over, he was much rougher with his thrusts.

Hermione was loud with her praise over this development. As she looked to the side she realized in this position his head was right next to her. When she opened her mouth wide in a loud moan, he stuck his long tongue into her mouth. She was surprised, of all the things she’s done with her canine lovers in the past, french kissing wasn’t one of them. She delighted in the new situation, and sucked on the long appendage, even and he sped his bruising thrusts up. She was completely helpless as the posts, straps, and his bigger body held her in place and the Grim did what he wanted with her body. There was a slurping sound as his thick cock thrust in and out of her dripping channel. 

Her small breasts swung in time with his thrusts, though she was tightly bound, his momentum kept the little tities in motion. She could feel his knot forming again, rubbing roughly against newly tightened muscles trying to prevent it’s leaving. He continued to thrust his cock and his tongue into her compliant body. Once again the sealing of the knot in her body did not stop the thrusting, even if it limited how far he could pull back. The head was pushing on the small hole of her cervix, opening it wider, as their first fuck had stretched it a bit. Almost the whole head of his cock entered the cervix, the muscles snapping around it, keeping it locked as much as the knot was locking the lower part of the seal. Once again his super hot cum started filling her body.

She was panting so much she couldn’t suck on his tongue anymore, that that didn’t stop him from trying to lick the ulva in the back of her throat. Hermione let the posts take her, and Padfoot’s body weight, so that she wasn’t trying to hold them both up. She loved the feel of his soft fur rubbing all along her back as his hips stayed still, pressed as hard against her ass as he could, keeping his cock shoved as deep into her small body as he could. The cum in her womb stretched her stomach out so much she could actually see it hanging down in her position. She really looked pregnant now. Idly she wondered if she could get pregnant like this, with him in his animagus form. She would have to ask later. 

Having cum once already this load was slightly smaller. The knot only lasted about 15 minutes this time. As he freed himself from her tight body he stepped back and changed back into a man. He quickly conjured a glass and filled it with water, putting a straw into it, he set it on the floor where she could drink without having to be let loose. Then her conjured another glass of water for himself. After quenching his thirst he banished the glass and got down on his knees next to her. With a gentle hand he reached out and cupped her cumbelly, causing her to moan. The skin was extremely taunt, and he didn’t know if he could add to it without hurting her. That was the last thing he wanted, she wouldn’t come back if it wasn’t good for her after all. 

“Do you think you could handle another load, if I gave it to you?” He asked as he moved his other hand to cup, and squeeze her small breast. 

She whimpered, her breasts had never been played with like this before after all. She gathered together enough brain cells, despite his teasing, to take stock of her humming body. Could she take another load, her stomach already ached from the stretching due to all of the cum locked into her womb already. But she wanted more, she always wanted more, needed more. “Yes, please Padfoot!”

With a silky smirk he moved his hand from her belly and reached between her legs. He could feel her tail slapping against his forearm happily as he started to play with her clit. With one hand switching between her sensitive nipples, and the other roughly twisting her clit it wasn’t long before she came again. He could actually see her pussy spasming as there was nothing inside to clench onto. After she calmed from her sixth orgasm of the night he let go and moved around to the front of her immobilized body. “If you want another go, you have to help.” With that he pressed his soft, human cock against her slightly parted lips. Without further prompting her took the pink flesh into her mouth and sucked.

As he watched the 15 year old witch give him a blowjob he reached out again and started squeezing her breasts, and tormenting her nipples. When he was good and hard again he moved away and once again changed into Padfoot. With quick movements he was once again mounting her slim ass and finding her soaked entrance with his cock. Having cum two times already he decided to slow things down a bit, even if he did have much more stamina in this form.

With this new hard, but slower pace she could feel every centimeter of his slick cock force it’s way into her tight cunt, and then get dragged out again. As much as she had thoroughly enjoyed her night so far, this was by far the best fuck of her life. Once again she turned her head to his and opened her mouth to let his tongue lick the inside of hers. She was being completely ravished, and she loved every second of it. With this pace, and having cum twice already, Padfoot was able to make this fuck last much longer than the last two. It was over 15 minutes of fucking before his knot even started to swell.

The swelling itself also took much longer this time, meaning he was able to pull out and thrust deep more times than he could before. She was moaning, and whining, against his tongue as he continued licking as far back as he could in her mouth. When his knot finally caught on her cunt, and locked them together for the third time, he lay panting happily on her back as they both recovered. She was so filled with his cum that she couldn’t really feel the individual squirts anymore, but she did feel her stomach expand just a little bit more. They stayed there quietly locked together for a while, until slowly his knot shrunk, until he was finally able to pull out.

When he was able to move back he did, and then changed once more. Taking up his wand he released his bitch from her post, and reattached her leash. With the leash he led her, once again crawling, to his large personal en suite bath. With some minor difficulty she crawled into the deep tub and waited for instructions. With another flick of his wand the tub began filling with warm water. He tied the lead to the faucet so she couldn’t go far, and then took the handheld shower and started washing her as though she was the dog.

Hermione felt truly pampered for the first time in her life as he washed her small body with care. When he was done with her, Sirius climbed in with her and washed himself as she watched. After they were both cleaned he emptied the tub and pulled her out. With a swish of his wand they were both dry, and he led her back to his bed. Bidding her silently to climb back up. Once she was situated on the bed Sirius tied the leash to the headboard and climbed in after her. He used his wand to flick the lights off, then pulled her to be his little spoon. He slid his soft, spent cock inside her and let it simply rest there as he held her.

In a quiet voice he told her of the rules for the rest of the summer, “every night, after everyone else has gone to bed you will come back here, and Padfoot will fuck you.” She moaned quietly, already looking forward to being fucked every night for the last couple weeks till she had to go back to Hogwarts. “You will not be able to remove your collar, though I will ward it so that others can’t read it.” This made her wonder once again what it said. Though it didn’t really matter, she was proud to wear it. And she could always tell her friends that it was a muggle fashion statement, and they wouldn’t question it.

“The tail,” he playfully tugged on it as he said this, “will always remain, though with a notice me not charm on it.” As she was about to ask how she would be able to use the toilet, he continued “there is a charm that will keep you lubed and clean while you wear it, so no worries there.” She wiggled with satisfaction, knowing she would be able to keep this new part of her, that she loved, all the time without having to worry about taking it out and cleaning it, and her bowls. “I will get you a new map, and a temporary invisibility cloak, so that when you go back to school you can still meet with me. Possibly in the shrieking shack, though we’ll work out the details later.”

Hermione was filled with glee. Not only would she be getting her fill of being fucked for the next few weeks, but she would have both Padfoot and Fang to keep her filled during school. As though he heard her thoughts, Sirius mumbled, “I can’t wait to watch other dogs fuck you, though you will always be MY bitch. I may even have to bring my camera and get some nice photos.” Her heart started racing and she moaned, she would love to be able to see what it looked like as she was fucked, from different angles. 

He couldn’t believe that she had put up no arguments yet, so he decided to try his luck a bit. “Tomorrow, before I fuck you, I’m going to peirce these cute little nips of yours,” he played with said nipples as he told her this. “Then, I’m going to pierce your little clitty,” one hand moved down to twist the very sensitive nub. She moaned loudly, and thrust back against him, his flaccid cock entering her a little farther. “Oh, oh, I think my little Padbitch likes that idea!” He exclaimed gleefully. She really was the perfect bitch for him. 

‘Padbitch’, she had an idea that that was what her tag said. She liked it. That’s exactly who she was now. “For now little bitch get some sleep. The others will be up soon, and you’ll have to sneak back into your bed. I’ll wake you when it’s time.” She closed her eyes and snuggled back against his warmth. She could feel his chest, and pubic hair rubbing against her, it was almost as soft as Padfoot’s fur, and helped her fall asleep quickly. It took Sirius longer to fall asleep as he lay curled around her small body, dreaming of what he could, and would, do to her in the future. His cock miraculously started to harden again as he thought, even though he’d already cum three times. 

She remained fast asleep as he fucked her in human form for the first time. He would get her to accept his human cock more in the future, but for now he let her sleep as he gently thrust into her soaked cunt. He actually fell asleep as he was gently rocking into her, and they both slept through his fourth cum.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks sneaks in and decides she wants a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashback

Hermione had been a bit of a nervous wreck earlier today. After being woken just after six, so that she could quietly go back to her room, Hermione was sure that at some point she would be caught out. But whatever spells Sirius had put on her tail and collar, no one made any comment, or acted as though they could tell anything was different. Harmione had worn a skirt with no panties, since anything else just bothered her tail. This did mean she was also paranoid all day that someone would be able to tell just how wet she was at the memories of last night, and thoughts of what tonight would bring. But again no one seems to make any notice of her state.

Hermione escaped after dinner to the library stating to any who were paying attention that she was going to get a headstart on fifth year reading. She knew that this would make her friends go anywhere else, thus giving herself some alone time to think. Hermione wiggled around in her seat, causing the blunt plug in her ass to shift around, sending little jolts of pleasure through her body. She just wanted it to be late, and everyone in bed, so that she could go back to Padfoot, and get her brains fucked out. Is that too much to ask?

Sirius waltzed into the library with a cocky gait and saw the little witch trying to pleasure herself surreptitiously. With a wicked grin her sat down and watched her.She spread her legs a bit, and caused her skirt to flare out. With his new view he could see that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. With a chuckle her waved his wand around a bit, once his spell was done Hermione could feel a gentle vibration against her clit. It didn’t take long for her to come to a quick orgasm. She was just starting to come down, the vibration still there, when Tonks plonked in. 

“Wotcher Hermione, Cousin.” The affable metamorphmagus greeted. Sirius started up a lively conversation with his younger cousin while Hermione tried to hide behind her book. She couldn’t help but squirm with delight at constant buzzing on her delicate parts. After 10 wonderfully, torturous minutes Hermione could no longer keep quiet, and moaned her second orgasm. Face beet red she jumped up and mumbled something about retiring for the night. She thought that when she got away from Sirius the sensations would stop, they didn’t. She went through her entire nighttime routine, and said goodnight to Ginny.

Hermione lay there for a couple of hours before the house seemed to still. As quietly as she could she got up and once against sneaked out of her room and down to Sirius’s. Upon entering she immediately pulled off her robe and nightdress, and naked went down on all fours and waited for his directions. “Over here, up, up.” Sirius commanded her.

The chair he was pointing her to reminded her of the kind gynecologists use. There were stirrups for her feet, with extra straps to tie her in. There was also a post so that her hand could be leashed up by her head. He wasted no time fastening her in. They were both so focused that they didn’t notice Tonks come in and quietly close the door. Tonks cast a disillusionment on herself, and a ‘notice me not’, so that she could watch without them seeing her. She was deathly curious as to what exactly was going on with her cousin, and the young teenager. 

Once Hermione was positioned Sirius remembered to ward the door, and set up a silencing charm. “Now do you remember what I said I was going to do last night?” He asked, with a whine she nodded her head in excitement. Her tail was noticeably waggling. “Any objections?” She nodded no and squirmed around a bit. “Perfect!” Not wanting to hurt her Sirius first numbed both nipples and clit. Then he magically pierced them, the rings magically sealed, so that they could never be removed (except by his magic). He then immediately healed her, so that he could play with the new rings tonight. 

Hermione howled with pleasure as she pulled on first the nipple rings, and then the clit ring. Seeing that her juices were already flowing out of her Sirius stepped back. He created a platform for himself to stand on, to be higher, then changed into Padfoot. He jumped up, and then mounted the teenager from the front for the first time. It took no time to push his canine cock into her twat, and start pumping away.

Tonks couldn’t believe her eyes. When she saw Hermione sneak into her cousin’s room she thought there might be an inappropriate relationship going on, but she never would have guessed this. It was very easy to tell that the bound teenager was enjoying herself as much as the large black dog that was currently fucking her. Tonks could feel her own panties start to get wet.

Padfoot leaned down and swiped his long tongue over the nipple rings, gently tugging on them with his teeth every few minutes. Hermione was wailing and keening, begging Padfoot for more. As much as she could, Hermione was rocking her hips into the strong thrusts of her canine lover. Every time he bottomed out inside of her, she could feel a slight tug on her clit ring, all the sensations were leading her quickly into another orgasm. This time when she came, she squirted. Her juices covered both of their rapidly thrusting pelvises, and it just made Padfoot speed up even more. 

Padfoot’s knot was starting to expand and it just made him speed up, and thrust harder, deeper. Hermione was to the point where she couldn’t form actual words, and begged for more through a series of whines and moans. When his knot expanded to the point where he could no longer pull out, and they were locked together, Padfoot collapsed on top of the witch with a huff. She giggled a bit and opened her mouth for his tongue. Sucking on it after he licked everywhere inside her mouth. 

Tonks watched on jealousy as they lay there tied in their post orgasm bliss. After about 15 - 20 minutes Padfoot’s cock finally shrank enough to plop out. When it did he turned back into a man and let the little witch loose. As always he attached her leash, and led her to crawl over to the bitch post he had attached her to the night before. Hermione was happy to be led, and lashed down. She waved her little ass enticingly to get Padfoot to mount her again. 

Before that though, Sirius walked over to her nightstand and picked up a potion, downing in one gulp. He didn’t bother to explain to her what this potion was though. He started to tug on his flaccid cock and then shoved it in her face. She immediately sucked the soft cock into her mouth and started sucking on it with vigor. It didn’t take but a couple of minutes for him to be rock hard again. Afterall the potion he took would allow him to get hard, and stay hard, as much as he wanted for the next few hours. 

He quickly shifted into Padfoot and mounted her prone body with a happy bark. Once his cock was inside her he took off like a rocket. The pace was so fast that even if she wasn’t tied down there was no way that she would be able to keep up with the thrusts. This was one of the reasons she loved canines so much. 

His forepaws hugged her waist tightly, his hips slamming into her ass with bruising authority. Tonk’s disillusionment slowly dissolved, but as both Padfoot and Hermione were faced away from her, no one noticed. Hermione simply sagged against the posts holding her up, bonelessly accepting the punishing pace that he was fucking her with. After several more minutes of his large cock slamming into her tight twat, his knot locked them together again. For a moment they lay there panting together.

“Holy shite!” At the soft exhalation both Hermione’s and Padfoot’s startled faces turned around to see who had uttered it. Tonks stood near the door, a sheepish expression on her red face, and hand shoved down her unbuttoned pants. Neither Hermione nor Padfoot made any other move, both terrified of what the auror was going to do. With a determined expression Tonks shed her clothes, and morphed her cunt into a cock. Then she kneeled in front of Hermione and shoved her (slightly larger that Sirius’s) cock into the teenager’s mouth. 

Understanding that Tonks wasn’t about to arrest them for lewd behaviour, Hermione happily took the long, thick cock into her mouth, and throat. Padfoot whined a bit, and tried humping Hermione’s cunt, but they were still tied together and he couldn’t pull out very far. With one large canine cock stretching her little pussy out, and one thick cock choking down her esophagus, Hermione was in heaven. 

While he was watching his little Padbitch give his younger cousin a blowjob, Padfoot’s knot eventually shrank and fell out of Hermione’s cunt. She whined around the cock in her mouth at the loss of him. “What d'ya say cousin, switch?” 

Sirius was chuckling as he turned back into a man. “By all means…” He moved back out of the way and waved her on to do as the metamorphmagus wished with the willing teenager. Though she could turn into anything, Tonks chose to turn into a Grim that was just a little bit bigger than her cousin. With little effort TonksGrim mounted the bound witch. It took her a few thrusts before her canine cock caught on the wipe open, weeping cunt. Once it did, though, Tonks set off as fast as she could. 

Sirius enjoyed the third person sight of watching the anamalistic fuck happening in front of him. Remembering his want to take pictures of Fang fucking his bitch, he quickly retrieved his camera. Using his want to create the perfect lighting, Sirius started taking wizarding pictures from all angles. These would help him on the lonely nights after Hermione went back to school, and he couldn’t see her as often. 

Oblivious to Sirius’s antics, TonksGrim continued to fuck the young pussy. She had to adjust her hold, and angle a few times to get it perfect. But now that it was Hermione was crying and begging for more. The knot was starting swell and Hermione could feel it pulling on the tight muscles of her cunt. It only took a few more minutes till the knot swelled large enough to tie the two together. TonksGrim gave a woof of approval as she felt her cock start filling the teen bitch’s pussy. As she panted happily from her perch on top of her bitch, TonksGrim finally noticed what her cousin was doing. She’d have to remember to get copies of all photos.

Hermione lay docolly against her bitching post, not minding Sirirus darting around taking photos from different angles. The knot inside of her now was the largest of any of her lovers, and it was stretching her cunt out in the most blissful of ways. All was well with the teenager’s world right now. She didn’t even mind when Sirius stopped taking photos and stuck his human cock in her mouth, and down her throat. It only took TonksGrim about 10 minutes to get restless though, and morph to be able to pull out.

Hermione whined when she became suddenly empty. Sirius immediately pulled out of her mouth, shifted, and mounted her again. It didn’t take long before Hermione was again in a state of bills as she was fucked with a hard dog cock. Tonks, back in her normal form, and naked, took up the camera. “Say cheese!” Padfoot barked, and Hermione just moaned. As she took pictures Tonks decided to ask, “so how’s this happen anyhow?” She was dying of curiosity.

Between moans and groan elicited from the hard pounding her pussy was taking, Hermione answered, “I seduced Padfoot on my first night here.”

“So you just saw Siri here as a pup, and thought ‘I gotta get me a piece a that’?” Tonks asked, honestly confused.

“I had seduced Fang, and a neighbor’s dog, Thor, before. Only Padfoot was a dog with a man’s mind, I thought it had to be even better, and it is!” Hermione squealed at the end as Padfoot started pumping harder, working the increasing knot into her amazing still tight pussy.

“Damn, when did you manage all that, didn’t you just finish fourth year?”

Padfoot sealed the knot and tied them together, then collapsed on top of Hermione. The girl let out a huff as the large grim lay on her. She wiggled her hips a bit, to settle the knot in a more pleasurable place. It was gently throbbing against her g-spot, and she came again. As she came down from the high of orgasm, she finally answered, “well it all started when I was 11…”

_ Eleven year old Hermione was hiding in her backyard, reading a book. The little girl didn’t really have any friends, in part because of how smart she was, and in part due to the weird things that kept happening around her. She knew it was really freaking her parents out, though, and so she hid from everyone as much as she could. Hence her current spot, at the very back of the yard, where a large tree grew next to the privacy fence. The fence hid her from neighbors, and the grand tree hid her from her house. It was the perfect spot to hide on a nice day like today. _

_ There was a scratching and whining from the other side of the fence and young Hermione looked up as one of the boards started wiggling. Finally a black and brown face popped through and looked at her with a large doggie grin. Hermione giggled at the dog’s antics and reached out to let it smell her hand. It looked friendly enough, but you could never be too careful. The wet nose sniffed her scent and then pushed further through the fence. Once the large animal, she could now see it was some kind of doberman mix, was all the way through the fence it started licking her face like mad. _

_ Hermione was in hysterics trying to keep her nose and mouth away from the animal so that she could breathe. Though the large tongue did manage to get between her teeth, and licked all around inside causing the girl to sputter and try harder to get away. Finally she was able to giggle out the commands to stop, and sit. The large animal was obviously well trained, because it did both. The little girl’s hand reached out and grabbed the tag, reading the name, “Thor, huh. Nice to meet you big guy!” _

_ The dog licked the girl’s face again, from his seated position, causing Hermione to laugh again. She already loved this large playful animal, and wanted to play with him everyday. Too bad her parents would never allow her to get a dog of her own. While Hermione was musing about this Thor shuffled closer to the absentminded petting. His large paw stepped right against her young pussy, only covered by the small cotton panties she wore under her skirt. At the contact Hermione let out a long moan. _

_ The only time something had ever felt that good was when she straddle the monkey bars at the playground. Wondering if she could get him to do it again she scooted a little closer to the dog, spreading her thin legs, putting her panties on full display. Not knowing the game, but fully ready to play along, Thor hopped up so that his forepaws were wrapped around the young girl’s neck in a somewhat awkward hug. _

_ Giggling again Hermione hugged the large dog back. Standing like this Thor’s head was much higher than her own, and her face pressed against his ribs. She ran her hands up and down his sides, and then his belly. When she accidently hit the bulge of his balls the dog’s hips thrust forward a few times, a tiny pink thing starting to stick out. Having not read much about dogs, Hermione wasn’t sure what it was, and used her forefinger and thumb to play with it. This caused more to stick out, and the thrusting to get more energetic.  _

_ Thor’s dancing around due to the wonderful sensations caused him to fall from the girl’s shoulders. As he came down his paw once again hit against Hermione’s little cunt. Though this time she noticed a bit of a wet feeling. Reaching into her panties to see if Thor had accidently scratched her, Hermione found that her little slit was wet and there were no scratches. She may not have read much about dogs yet, but she knew about human anatomy and sexuality. She had done a lot of reading about it after her mother had sat her down for ‘the talk’ last year.  _

_ If her slit was wet, that meant she was aroused. She was aroused because of Thor. She was absentmindedly fingering herself as she became accustomed to this mind boggling situation. Wondering what she was doing down there Thor decided to investigate. He sniffed around her crotch and hand, and then used her long dexterous tongue to lick whatever he could reach. Shocked at the wet feeling on the back of her hand Hermione looked down and watched as the dog sniffed and licked around. She used the hand in her panties to pull them aside, giving the large dog full access to her immature cunt.  _

_ Thor wasted no time, and thoroughly investigated the area. Hermione leaned back against the three and spread her knees as far as she could, humping her tiny hips against the amazing, wet pleasure of having her cunt licked for the first time. Hermione used the hand not holding her panties to hold Thor’s head in place so he wouldn’t suddenly stop. There was some kind of amazing pressure building, and if it was what she thought it was, she couldn’t wait for it to explode.  _

_ Bookworm Hermione Granger had her first orgasm in her backyard, on the tongue of the neighbor's dog. And it was the most amazing thing to ever happen to her. The licking sensation started to become too much for her tiny cunt so she pulled the large dog’s head up and kissed him in thanks. She could taste herself on his tongue as he shoved it in her mouth again. This time she sucked on it a bit, realizing the taste difference from before was her! _

_ Hermione started long strokes on the dog’s side, thanking him for what he had just gifted her. As she did she noticed more of the pink thing. Only now enough was poking out that she could tell it was a phallus, meaning she made him horny and his cock was poking out. That thought made her extremely proud, like told she was the top student in class, proud. Reaching as far as her little arms could, she wrapped her tiny hand as far around it as she could. _

_ Thor obviously liked that because his hips jerked a few times, and he whined. Shushing him a bit Hermione got on her hand and knees, intending to crawl closer to his cock, it being the first she’d ever seen. Thor had other ideas though, he quickly pranced around her until he was able to mount her backside. Hermione let out a shocked noise, though she tried not to be too loud and draw attention to what was happening in her backyard. It took her a second to process what was happening, and figure out what she should do. _

_ Finally, with a shaky hand, she reached back and pulled her panties aside again. As Thor was still thrusting against her backside, it only took a minute for his cock to find her cunt, and push several inches in. Hermione almost screamed at the first intrusion into her little cunt, she knew that pain was because she was virgin, and now she’s not. Being glad she had a jumper on she took it off hastily and shoved a bunch of it into her mouth to keep herself quiet. _

_ As she was doing that Thor was working his hard, long cock into her supremely tightly little channel. After only a half dozen thrusts Thor’s full cock was all the way in, and being pulled out again. After a few minutes the pain turned into pleasure and Hermione started rocking her tiny body into the big dog’s thrusts. Why didn’t everyone do this, it was amazing. Hermione knew what she was doing was considered wrong, but it felt so good she couldn’t make herself stop it.  _

_ She noticed that Thor was having a harder time entering her now, it felt like his cock was getting bigger. It was becoming a little painful again, but the pleasure still beat the pain. Finally the big dog stopped thrusting and just stood over her, panting. She could feel the flashes of cum squirting into her and moaned into her jumper. After only a minute of this Thor got restless and started trying to dismount. She was unable to stop him and he pulled his cock out of her while it still shot ropes of cum at her. She was definitely going to have to read up on dogs to figure out everything that just happened. _

_ Thor was happy to clean his mess, and cleaned her little pussy, thighs, and cloths of his cum. Then padded back over to the fence to clean himself up. She stared at him licking his own huge cock in amazement. That whole thing had just been inside her. Wow. As she was wondering if she could get him to do it again, her mother called her into the house for lunch.  _

As she was telling her story to her enthralled audience Padfoot’s knot had shrunk and fell out of her cunt. He quickly changed back to Sirius and cheerfully announced to his cousin, “your turn!” He picked up the camera again to take more pictures. He should really look into both magical and muggle means of filming, to see if there had been advancements while he was away. 

Tonks looked down at the little teenager, still bound to the bitch post, and asked, “so Thor was a doberman mix, Fang is a bloodhound, and Padfoot is a grim...are there any other canines you’ve always wanted to try?” ‘Or any other animal at all’, she thought mentally, wondering what it would be like to fuck the teenager as a tiger, or a horse.

Hermione moaned as she realized as a metamorphmagus, Tonks would be able to turn into any creature. Her thoughts raced, after that first time with Thor she had devoured everything about canines in her local library. “The english mastiff is the largest domestic dog, and the dire wolf was the largest ever canine. Either of those.” Hermione replied eagerly.

“Hmm...I’ll have to look up dire wolves, because I’m not sure what they looked like, but…” As she answered Tonks shifted into a huge english mastiff. Standing on all four paws she was quite a bit taller than Hermione on her hands and knees. Both Sirius and Hermione moaned. Sirius flicked his wand and raised the bound teenager to be at the right height for her cousin. 

“Do get a picture of her cock like this please.” Hermione asked politely. It made Sirius snicker, but he complied. He could tell it was quite a bit bigger than Padfoot’s cock. Which means this would likely be the biggest cock Hermione had taken to date. Her lay down on his back so that he could get the perfect angle of that humongous cock entering that little pussy. It took a little bit of extra pressure, but with all the cum already soaking the passage TonksPup was able to get the whole cock in.

Hermione was blissed out of her mind, and couldn’t even create a coherent word. All she could do was whine and keen. She couldn’t even wiggle the way she was bound to the bitch post, of course that was the reason for it. So all the little teenager could do was lie there and take it. The giant cock pounded her mercilessly. A growing knot had not felt so large since the first time. She was starting to wonder if she would be able to take the whole thing. TonksPup must have been wondering the same, because her hips stopped thrusting while the not quite full knot rested inside the little bitch.

With shallow little jabs the knot fully enlarged while encased in the tight pussy. It pressed firmly against Hermione’s g-spot, and actually caused the girl to pass out for the first time while being fucked. Sirius kept taking photos of her preening cousin, and the now unconscious teenager hanging off her cock. Due to the cock being so large, and the erratically squeezing cunt being so small, after 30 minutes TonksPup was still locked tight to the little teenager.

Eventually Tonks changed back into her default self to be able to pull away without hurting herself, or their bitch. Seeing the wide, gaping pussy trying to tighten around air, Sirius transfigured a quill into a dildo shaped and sized just like Padfoot’s cock. He thrust the dildo into the grasping cunt, and then magic’d the knot big enough to lock it into place, but small enough Hermione could pull it out in the morning if she wanted. With another swish of his wand she was released and redressed.

“I’ll take her back, it’d look better if it was me, if someone noticed us.” Knowing this to be true since Molly Weasley was loose somewhere in his home, Sirius squeezed and dropped the wards. Once his cousin and bitch were gone he laid in bed and started thinking of all the other things the three of them could get up to.

tbc?

**Author's Note:**

> Could do more with this, so let me know if there is any interest, thanks!


End file.
